1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of exercise and athletic training devices, and more particularly to a device for strengthening a person's legs and self training of his or her stride for events such as sprinting, soccer, basketball, baseball, football, aerobic dancing, and other activities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since before the time of the ancient Greeks, athletes have dreamed of running faster, jumping higher and longer, and improving their performance in every respect. Until relatively recently, the four minute running mile was considered a physical barrier, but now even many high school runners can achieve a four minute mile. Even though performance records continue to be broken, pushing the standards ever higher, athletes nonetheless continue to meet and surpass these increasing performance levels. The development of improved equipment and scientific training device and methods have largely been responsible for these improvement.
For many athletic activities, such as sprinting and middle distance running, basketball, football, baseball, soccer, to name just a few, leg strength, stomach strength, and speed development is crucial to high performance. For many of these activities, especially sprinting, athletes need to have not only great leg strength, but also have quick leg acceleration and opening up speed, high turnover, high knee lift, all while keeping the knees from splaying out. While traditional weight training is useful for increasing leg strength, there remains a need a device which attends to the other needs. For others, such as aerobic dancers and stepping exercises, who desires to burn fat and achieve a better body contour, achieving muscle tone and fat burning in the hips, thighs and buttocks is a major goal. The more concentrated the workout and exercise, the shorter the workout time can be. There accordingly remains a device which can achieve all these goals.